


Water Weight

by wingsofanillyrian



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, SMUT BABY, might do a part 2 if people are interested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofanillyrian/pseuds/wingsofanillyrian
Summary: Max is a little over weight before a race. You've harbored a crush on him for years. Things are said, actions are taken.
Relationships: Max Verstappen/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Water Weight

“You watching from the garage today?” Max asks from the tiny bathroom. His fireproof underlayer lay in a pile just outside the alcove, his boxers quickly joining. Weigh-ins were simultaneously your favorite and most dreaded event of race day. On one hand, you got to imagine Max naked. On the other, the thought always wound up distracting you for hours afterwards. 

You flop back on the couch and pull out your phone in effort to distract yourself. If you glanced up, you would be able to see his bare ass reflected in the mirror of the door he neglected to close. “I will, but I’m not going out there right away. I’ll stay in the aircon until I have to.” Max swore softly, his hand darting out to snatch the clothes back. 

“What’s up?” You put a hand over your eyes, not trusting yourself to hold your nerve. The creak of the floor tells you he’s rejoined you in the main room, safely clothed. You drop your hand and pause.

“I’m overweight,” He says, emerging in his boxers. Well, that was a shock. You hadn’t expected to see quite so much golden, toned skin. Before you can stop yourself, your eyes drift to the planes of his chest, trailing down his stomach to the defined v that disappears under the cotton.

This was dangerous territory.

Oblivious, Max continues, “Only by a couple ounces of water weight but with all the gear… Guess I’ll have to work up a sweat before the official weigh-in.”

“I can help,” You blurt, the words bubbling out before you can think about what they imply. You clamp a hand over your mouth as Max freezes, turning to you. You could practically feel the years of friendship washing down the drain with those three syllables. 

Fuck.

Max opens his mouth, then closes it again. Your heart hammers against your ribs, stomach turning sour. Max was your best friend; you sure as hell didn’t want to lose him because of a dumb crush.

A pink tinge tints Max’s cheeks. “Are you suggesting-?”

“I mean if you want-”

He closes the distance between you in two strides. Your eyes snapped up to his face. If you just looked straight ahead-

“I do,” Max murmurs, so low you’re sure you misheard him. You laugh, attempting to negate the tension rippling between the two of you. A hand flexes at his side like he’s trying to restrain himself. Your heart speeds up so quickly you’re sure it could out pace his car. 

Your breath stutters as his fingertips brush your cheek. “I… I was just…” Fuck, you couldn’t even get the words out. Five pinpricks of lightning occupy your senses, short circuiting your brain. The simple touch carried so much… adoration. No, it was more than that. Love, maybe?

Blinking rapidly, you banish the thoughts. No way. You were Max’s friend, nothing more. But…

“I really hope you weren’t about to say ‘joking.’”

You realize his fingers haven’t moved from the curve of your jaw. All you can manage is a shake of your head. It was what you were about to say, but not what you wanted to say. 

Agonizingly slow, Max lowers himself to his knees before you so you are eye to eye. His hand slides to the back of your neck, his gaze falling to your lips.

“Tell me to stop,” He whispers, inching his face closer to yours. Your eyes flutter shut, a hand eagerly gripping his bicep.

“Never.”

And fuck, the moment his lips finally touch yours, every doubt you’ve ever had about his feelings for you vanish. It’s all portrayed in the tightening of his fingers in your hair, the way his tongue prods your lower lip, begging to be set free. His free arm crushes you to his chest as you open for him, setting yourself free. The first brush of your tongue against his has you sighing.

It feels so… Natural. Like it was meant to be all along, and every heartbreak endured along the way had only served to make the end so much sweeter. Desperate, your hands travel the valleys of his muscled back, determined to commit each curve to memory. 

Max stands, his grip on your waist propelling you upward. Stumbling towards the bed, you fumble with the buttons of your shirt. Dammit, why did you have to choose today to wear something nice for once?

Impatient, Max grips each side of the shirt and pulls. Buttons fly and you stare at him, gaping. “I liked that shirt!”

“Weigh in is in 20 minutes, no time,” He mumbles, tossing the useless fabric across the small space. The stupid hopeful grin on Max’s swollen lips turns your knees to jelly, allowing him to guide you onto the bed easily. He slots his hips between your spread knees, bodies fitting together in perfect bliss.

Kissing your bare abdomen, he pauses when his fingers reach the hem of your shorts. Despite the need raging in his expression, he forces himself to wait. But fuck, do you wish he would just take it. 

“Yes,” You say firmly. It sets him free, deft hands making quick work of tearing the shorts off you. His lips find your jaw as he slips off his boxers. He braces his forearms on either side of your head. You can feel his cock against your thigh, your toes curling.

Again he hesitates. There’s a conflict raging in his eyes. All you want to do is be his peace.

“No going back,” He says breathlessly. You wrap your arms around his neck. How many times had you imagined this moment in the years you’ve pined for him? How many times had you slept with other men and imagined it was him? How many times had his name slipped from your tongue when you had your own hand between your legs?

“I don’t want to go back,” You assure him, placing a soft kiss to those lips you’ve always dreamed about. He still doesn’t move, even though you can see the desperation written on his face.

“Fifteen minutes to weigh in,” You tease lightly. That snaps him out of wherever his mind had wandered, his grin returning. He rolls his hips, easing his cock between your slick folds. The sound that escapes you is one of pure ecstasy. Your imagination could never live up to the way he fits so perfectly inside of you, stretching you just enough to know that he was meant for you.

Your name tumbles from him again and again as he moves, slow at first. His movements quickly build up to his hips snapping against yours, the rickety bed creaking beneath you. Words escape you; all you know is the feeling of sweat-slicked skin beneath your fingers as they dig into his back, surely leaving red lines behind.

Heels digging into the back of his thighs, you encourage him to go harder and faster. After all, weigh in is in ten minutes. His thrusts become sloppier, his hips angling to hit that blissful spot inside of you, sending white hot sparks through your veins.

Pleasure crescendos, and you whisper, “I- I’m gonna-”

Max crushes his lips to yours, swallowing your moan as you shatter around him. He keeps moving as you come down from your high, pulling out seconds before he spills himself on your bare stomach.

He collapses beside you, chest heaving. “Damn.”

You laugh, using your now trashed shirt to clean yourself up. “You gonna make weight now?”

“I would bet that I will.” Max props himself up on an elbow to gaze down at you. He seems lighter than you’ve ever seen him. He checks the clock, pressing another quick kiss to your temple before getting up. “Gotta go. See you after the race?”

“I’ll be here, since I no longer have anything to wear.”  
His laugh rumbles over your skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. “Wear one of mine.”

I may never recover from this, so thank you. I also never want to recover from this either. Post it, post it right now.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see a part two let me know!


End file.
